A Perfect Fit
by chromeknickers
Summary: Trying to convince Draco to do something was like leading a horse to water. You can take him there, but you can't get him to drink! This story isn't about horses or water, but it is about creatively changing the habits of a petulant Slytherin. D/G


_I disclaim._

**A Perfect Fit**

"But Mum will be crushed if you don't wear it to supper tonight, Draco!" Ginny cried, exasperated, pleading with her boyfriend, who was staring down at her with disdain.

She had now resorted to guilt-tripping since attempts at goading and threatening him had fallen on deaf ears.

"I don't care if it upsets her to the point where she runs headlong off a cliff. I am not wearing _that_!" Draco replied distastefully as he pointed to a silver and green wool jumper with a large 'D' embroidered on the front of it.

It was tacky and repulsive, and he wasn't going to put the dreadful thing on. He'd chance sleeping on the sofa for the next few days.

"But Mum made it especially for you!" she exclaimed, trying to cater to his ego.

She knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try.

"Like she'd notice if I handed this off to another member of your brood. One of them has to have a name that starts with 'D'," he tried to reason, picking the damnable thing up by the collar and trying to pawn it off on her.

"No, Draco, put it on!" she demanded, pointing a finger at him. She felt like she was trying to reason with an infant. "Look, I am wearing one too!" She tried to identify with him as she pointed to the red and pink wool jumper she had on. It had a large letter 'G' plastered across the chest.

Draco made a face. "Yes, and it looks horrid!" he remarked haughtily, the silver and green jumper still dangling from his fingertips.

Ginny fell back onto the sofa in defeat, her skirt flipping up past her thighs as she leaned her elbows on her knees and cradled her face in her hands.

"Draco, can't you _please_ do this one favour for me?" she asked, trying desperately not to beg. She would hold off begging as the last possible line of offence.

"I'm living in this hovel here with you, aren't I?" he offered with a wave off his hand, gesturing at their surroundings. "Communing with Muggles!" He gave her an indignant look as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huffy, princess-like manner.

They were living in a three-thousand-square-foot, three-bedroom condo loft in middle of Soho, London. _His_ idea of a hovel, not hers.

"Draco," she began, sighing, feeling her inner defences begin to crumble.

Her Gryffindor pride was slowly being dismantled by the implacable Slytherin. Begging, on her part, was almost inevitable.

"It is not going to happen, Ginevra," he responded tetchily, turning his back to her as he threw the jumper behind him.

At times, his obstinacy surpassed her own.

She picked up stupid article of clothing and sighed once more. Why was she with this arrogant and petulant man again? Let's see … he was passionate, loving, possessive, strong, confident, gorgeous, and 'hit' her in all the right, yummy places.

Ginny grinned foolishly, looking far away as she remembered the romp that they had in the shower not some twenty minutes ago. She shook her head abruptly and snapped out of her naughty daydream. Right. Pressing issue at hand here, Ginevra. Must convince the stubborn prat to wear Mum's handmade jumper. C'mon, Ginny,_ think_ like a man – what does he want?

She looked down at the green and silver jumper in her hands and grinned mischievously. She knew just how to entice him in her favour. She quietly got up and began to undress, watching him step out onto the balcony to sulk.

"Draco, my love," she purred in his ear as she joined him on the veranda, putting a soft, delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Sweet talk isn't going to work on me, Ginevra," he responded stiffly, staring forward, taking in the view.

He had to admit that they had a rather nice panorama of the city from their pitiful perch (right, loft).

"No?" she whispered, nipping at his ear with her teeth.

He turned around to properly chastise her, to let her know that any type of seducing would not work on him, when he noticed something quite alarming. His girlfriend was dressed in nothing but that dreadful green and silver wool jumper. It hung about half way down her thighs and hugged tightly at her chest. While he was larger and much broader than Ginny, Miss Weasley must have assumed that Draco was the same size as her daughter for the jumper was much too tight on Ginevra. What was more was that the design of the jumper allowed for somewhat large gaps in the pattern, exposing the redhead's light pink nubs, permitting them to poke through.

She was naked underneath!

"Gin—" he breathed, but she cut him off with a slender finger to his lips.

"Shh!" She hushed him and pushed him back down onto one of the lounge chairs that they had set on the balcony. "It fits perfectly, don't you think?" she asked cheekily as she battered her eyelashes at him.

She straddled his lap in no time, and he brought his hands to her behind, feeling bare skin beneath his fingertips. She really was naked underneath, _completely_ naked. Maybe her seducing him could work...

**xXx**

"Draco, that jumper looks wonderful on you!" Molly exclaimed, beaming at the blond who sat beside her daughter at the dinner table. "I really need to measure you for your size though, love." She clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner. "I made it entirely too small."

Ginny shook her head and smiled at her mother and then turned to look at her boyfriend whose hand was affectionately squeezing her knee underneath the table.

"Oh, no, Missus Weasley," he replied with a characteristic smirk beginning to spread across his handsome face. "It's a perfect fit."

**FIN**

**Author notes**: Written for the D/G Forum Writing Challenges.

**Kim's** Prompt: D/G centric fic of any genre or rating (300-900 words). Must contain the lines "I am not wearing _that._"


End file.
